Internal combustion engines require air for generating combustion which drives reciprocating pistons. The air is introduced through an air manifold into the combustion chamber. However, in order to preserve the integrity of the combustion chamber, particulates must be filtered from the air.
Accordingly, it is known to use a filter. The filter is disposed upstream the manifold and is configured to remove fine particles from the air prior to induction into the air manifold and subsequently the combustion chamber. However, the filter creates a pressure drop and when dirtied with particulates, reduces the volume of air delivered to the combustion chamber. Thus, the pressure drop reduces the power generated by the internal combustion engine. Accordingly, such filters are replaced after a predetermined period of time.
Particles of relatively large dimension which are collected by the filter obstruct the air flow through the filter, and reduces the power generated by the internal combustion engine. In environments such as the desert where large particulates such as sand are drawn in through an inlet into the filter, the large particulates of sand may greatly decrease engine performance by clogging the filter. In such an environment, the filter will either need to be replaced or the large debris removed therefrom in order to achieve optimal engine performance. Accordingly, it remains desirable to have an air filter assembly wherein the large particulates such as sand are removed prior to the air being filtered by the filter so as to help maintain engine performance and reduce the frequency in which the filter is replaced.